This invention relates to organic formals and more particularly to polynitro organic formals.
Bis(2-fluoro-2,2-dinitroethyl) formal (FEFO) and Bis(2,2-dinitropropyl) formal (BDNPF) are used as energetic plasticizers in explosive and propellant compositions. FEFO has a high energy content but is volatile and toxic and has a relatively high melting point. BDNPF is low in energy and has an even higher melting point, requiring the use of an energy-decreasing melting point depressant. Mixtures of FEFO and BDNPF can be used to obtain a lower melting point and intermediate levels of energy and volatility, but the improvements in melting point and volatility are small at the eutectic composition of approximately 70% FEFO and 30% BDNPF.